


He Didn't Lie

by sandersonsister



Series: He'd Lie [3]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Angst, Fix-It, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3144959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandersonsister/pseuds/sandersonsister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor didn't lie - but he didn't exactly tell the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Didn't Lie

Connor never lied when he said he had feelings for Abby. He didn’t lie when he told her he loved her. He didn’t lie when he told her he wanted to marry her. He didn’t lie.

But he never told anyone the truth, either. He never told anyone about the nights he spent with him. Never told anyone that he had made him feel like he was the most important person in the universe. Never told anyone that they had spent hours upon hours with each other, talking about nothing. Never told anyone about how they had had their first kiss right after Connor had done yet another stupid stunt that almost got him killed. 

Connor never told him that he loved him. 

When that awful day happened, everyone was so upset that no one noticed that Connor had stopped breathing. That he had fallen to his knees, arms wrapped around his stomach, as the tears escaped from his eyes and fell down his cheeks. Nobody noticed when he went into shock, not able to speak or move for the next few hours.

Nobody noticed when Connor slowly started distancing himself more and more from the team, throwing himself into different projects. He was just Connor, he was upset, they all were. 

He slowly started to put his life back together, carefully never thinking about those long days spent talking on the sofa. Not thinking about the nights when he would be wrapped around him. Not thinking about the argument they had had a month before his death, an argument they had never made up from. Not thinking about anything that had to do with him. 

He clung to Abby, the only person in his life that was there. That knew him. They didn’t talk about him- Connor would only walk away if she tried- but just being around her helped. And those feelings he had always said he had, the ones he had never lied about, became stronger than ever.

So no, he hadn’t lied. It didn’t matter that what he felt for her was different than what he had felt for him. He loved her. He was in love with him. She was there, he wasn’t.

So when it happened, when they were all at the new anomaly site and Becker had his EMT pointed at the anomaly, when Matt was screaming that something was coming through, Connor didn’t expect it to happen. He didn’t expect him to stumble out of the anomaly, holding his side in pain with blood staining his hands. 

He couldn’t move, only staring at him with shocked eyes as Abby screamed at Becker and Matt not to hurt him. That he was… alive. Not dead. Alive. Not dead.

Not dead.

“Connor?” He gasped, moving forward slowly, only to fall to his knees in pain. Connor saw Abby moving forward to help him, tears streaming down her face as she looked at Connor knowingly. Becker and Matt were also moving forward, obviously not knowing what to do. But that didn’t matter to Connor, he could only stare into those blue eyes in shock.

And then his name escaped from him in a soft gasp, “Stephen.”


End file.
